


Eventide

by ruff_ethereal



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Parents, Angst, Daughter!Hina, Drama, F/F, Family Drama, Futa!Hina, Futanari, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Incest, Lactation, Mommy!Sayo, Parent/Child Incest, What if SayoHina except mother/daughter, excessive cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24839191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruff_ethereal/pseuds/ruff_ethereal
Summary: 32-year-old Sayo deals with her self-loathing and despair of her 16-year-old daughter Hina's becoming the family breadwinner in a decidedly irresponsible, un-motherly fashion.
Relationships: Hikawa Hina/Hikawa Sayo
Comments: 22
Kudos: 82





	Eventide

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sayohjna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayohjna/gifts), [tinygaydream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinygaydream/gifts).



> Enjoy, you mom-cons.

“The agency will answer everything so long as I sign the contract!” Hina had said weeks before. “Isn’t that great, Mommy?”

Sayo wanted to scream, “No, it’s not great!” She wanted to tell Hina every last point off the top of her head about why she didn’t want to Hina to sign it. She wanted to call up that always-smiling, plastic-faced agent, tell her and the company she represented to fuck off, then burn all bridges into the world of corporate idols.

But she didn’t.

Because Sayo was supposed to be the adult in their relationship and the adult did what was best for them: their household making much more income and much less time, effort, and suffering getting it.

So Hina signed the contract.

So Sayo finally quit her latest office job before it quite literally killed her.

So they moved out of their old apartment way out in the suburbs into this much nicer condominium unit at downtown, with their bills, groceries, and several luxuries completely answered for the next year at the least.

If Sayo were objective about this, she should have been happy about all this.

But Sayo was a musician, she was subjective by nature, which was why she was unbelievably, _indescribably_ angry at the world, at Hina, and _especially_ at herself, to the point where she couldn’t quite find a way to express it, not even with her guitar.

So she did the only thing she could do: she lay on her new memory foam bed on brand new sheets in a nightgown she’d never worn before, waiting for her heart to finally accept that this was her new lot in life.

“Mommy…!”

Sayo watched as her daughter Hina burst into her bedroom and launched herself onto the bed, still clad in her casual clothes. She gasped as Hina landed on her stomach, Hina's knees straddled her sides as she planted her hands around Sayo's head. She laid there as Hina leaned down and kissed her on the cheek before she pushed herself up and loomed directly over her face.

“Liking all our new stuff?” Hina asked, beaming brighter than the light above.

“Get off me, Hina,” Sayo said flatly.

“Okay!” Hina said as she crawled off.

Sayo turned her head and watched as Hina knelt on the floor, folded her arms on the bed, then rested her chin atop them.

“So, how are they?” Hina asked, excited.

“I’m getting used to it,” Sayo said.

“You want to sleep together tonight?” Hina asked. “Break in this new bed together?”

“Shouldn’t you be doing that with your bed?” Sayo asked.

“I already did that last night,” Hina said.

Sayo blinked. “Ah, right,” she said.

Hina sighed. “Forgot what day it is again, Mommy?”

Sayo looked away and muttered, “… Yes. I’m sorry, Hina.”

“Don’t be, Mommy!” Hina said as she looked at Sayo warmly. “I’m just glad you’re not sleeping on the couch this time!”

Like she had almost every night when she got home from her office jobs at ungodly hours when she _used_ to be this family’s breadwinner.

Sayo breaks into tears.

“Ahh!” Hina yelps. “Mommy? Mommy! What’s wrong?!”

* * *

Sayo is sitting up in her bed now.

She has a bucket of french fries in her lap, one that was probably designed to be shared by an entire table’s worth of people. Her fingers and lips are covered in salt, her eyes are puffy and red from the crying, her nose tickles as she drinks straight from a 2-liter bottle of cola.

She knows that this is the last thing a 32-year-old woman with a history of incredibly poor diet, overwork, and stress should be eating right now.

Her body had long stopped being able to keep up with the constant stream of sodium, high fructose syrup, and fat. Add the almost two-decades worth of sedentary office work and little to no exercise, and she had gained embarrassingly large and fatty thighs, a tummy flab that just would not go away, and breasts that were _slightly_ larger and a whole lot less perky than they had been in her youth.

But Sayo knows and Hina knows as well that the last thing she wants to see is Tupperware full of “low-effort, healthy meals” freshly reheated from their microwave, so giant bags of junk food from the nearest fast food place and convenience store it was.

“Are you okay now, Mommy?” Hina asked.

Sayo looked at her. Hina was still dressed in her casual clothes, sitting on a rolling desk chair, holding her bucket of fries and a 2-liter bottle of soda between her legs. If the concerned look on her face was for a same-age friend or sibling, Hina would have been the image of a perfectly normal, average 16-year-old.

But Sayo wasn’t either of those.

She was Hina’s mother, twice her age, barely recovered from an emotional breakdown, and she was pretty sure the money to pay for all this food had come out of the credit card Hina's agency gave them.

This was not “Okay.”

There were many things that were not “Okay.”

Nothing had been “Okay.” for a frustratingly, _tragically_ long time, but Sayo just didn’t have the time nor the energy nor the willpower to reckon with that fact and the consequences until now.

Sayo sighs, puts a fistful of fries back in the bucket, then shakes her head. “I’m not okay, Hina— _none_ of this is okay,” she said. “I’m so sorry.”

“No, I’m sorry!” Hina countered. “I don’t know what exactly I--”

Sayo held up her hand, Hina stopped. “Hina, let me explain first, please.”

Hina frowned then reluctantly nodded.

“I’m sorry you had to witness all this mess,” Sayo said, looking down. “I’m sorry you have to be the breadwinner for our family from now on. I’m sorry you have a failure like me as a mother.”

A heavy silence fell over them.

Sayo risked a glance at Hina, found her eyes narrowing, her face growing hot, her body tensing up as her hands balled into fists.

“Mommy...” Hina said, her voice ominously calm, “do you really not understand why I’m doing all this for you?”

Sayo blinked. “What do you mean?”

Hina sighed, releasing her fists as her shoulders slumped. “You don’t get it,” she said flatly. “Nearly a decade of this and you still don’t get it.”

“Hina--” Sayo started.

Hina raised her hand, Sayo stopped. She carefully put her bucket of fries and soda on the night table, then did the same with Sayo’s. She climbed onto Sayo’s bed, sat down across her, then deliberately put her hands on her shoulders.

Hina locked eyes with her said, “I love you, Mommy.

"Everything I do—from my grades to my music to taking on this idol job—has all been for you. I know how hard you've worked, how much you've sacrificed, how much you've given up for my sake. And even if it's vicariously, I want you to be able to live your dream of becoming a professional musician.”

Sayo felt her eyes watering again. “Hina… why?” she whispered. “You’re a genius, insanely talented, and can do anything. Why pick up the pieces of Mommy’s broken dreams?”

Hina sighed, leaned in closer, and whispered, “Because, Mommy: I love you.”

Sayo had heard those exact words from Hina hundreds of thousands of times before which is why she knew exactly what made this time different. “Hina...” she whispered.

“Stop,” she could have said.

“We can’t,” she could have said.

“You can’t mean it that way,” she could have said.

Instead, Sayo kissed her.

Their lips tingled and burned from all the salt. It was a terrible, clumsy kiss as well, as to be expected from Sayo who had never done it for years going on a decade. But Sayo still felt that shock run down her spine and heat blossom between her legs, sensations she thought were distant memories of happier times.

Sayo pulled away, panicked. She overbalanced and fell on the bed, her head hitting the huge pile of pillows at the top.

Still clutching onto her shoulders, Hina fell with her, beaming brightly once more. She let go of Sayo’s shoulders and planted her hands by her head, closed her eyes as she leaned in for another kiss.

“Hina!” Sayo snapped.

Hina jerked back, worried and confused. “Yes, Mommy…?” she asked.

Sayo sucked in a breath and sighed. “If we’re going to do this, we’re going to do this properly. We’ll take a shower together then move to your bed, I don’t want to know where all this salt might end up getting otherwise.”

Hina lit up all over again. “Yes, Mommy!” she said as she eagerly climbed off.

Sayo righted herself and took Hina's hand, found herself dragged up to her feet, then through their condo unit. “Hina…!” she yelled as she struggled to keep up. “Slow down!”

“I'm sorry, Mommy!" Hina said as she barely did. "I'm just so excited—all these years I've been dreaming and now it's coming true!"

They reached the laundry/changing room. Hina stripped out of her clothes and underwear in record time, Sayo took much longer even if she was just wearing the nightgown and no underwear. Hina took Sayo’s hand again and lead her into the bathroom, Sayo let her until she saw their reflections in the giant sink mirror and stopped.

One was young, perky, and fit, skin and hair smooth and lustrous, bright eyes that seemed to shine with their light.

One was old, sagging, and out-of-shape, skin and hair rough and damaged, dark eyes that spoke of a long, difficult life.

Sayo saw Hina tug at her hand a few more times before she looked back. “Mommy?” Hina asked.

Hina traced her line of sight and saw their reflections as well. She quickly turned back to Sayo and said, “Mommy, look at me.”

Sayo did not, her eyes fixed.

“Mommy!” Hina cried as she grabbed Sayo’s face and turned her towards her. “Look. At. Me.”

Without much choice, Sayo did.

“You’re beautiful, Mommy,” Hina said. “You’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever met or will ever meet in my entire life. There’s no one in this world I want or will want more than you.”

Sayo felt Hina press herself against her body, nestling her chin in her cleavage, her throbbing and drooling cock pressing up against one of her thighs. “Do you feel that, Mommy…?” Hina whispered.

“Y-Yes...” Sayo whispered back.

“This is all because of you and your zappin’ body,” Hina said as she reached around and grabbed fistfuls of Sayo’s butt. Sayo squealed, Hina continued, “I want you, Mommy. I want to do so, so, _so_ many boppin' things to you, so please stop looking at the mirror, and let's have a shower already so we can bang."

“When did you start wanting me, Hina?” Sayo asked.

“I’ve been fantasizing and jerking off to you for _years_ , Mommy,” Hina replied. “You’ve just been too overworked and depressed to notice.”

“Ah,” Sayo said.

They ignored the bathtub and stepped into the shower. Sayo braced herself but delightfully hot water came spraying out the moment Hina turned the knob. Hina hummed as she grabbed the head and soaked them completely before she shut it off and started pumping generous amounts of liquid soap onto her hands.

Hina cleaned their bodies up with her usual incredible, almost frightening efficiency, they were rinsed off and drying themselves in just a few minutes. With the only delay being drying Sayo’s long hair, they rushed off to Hina’s room as quickly as they could.

“Are you still on your birth control?” Hina asked as she gestured for Sayo to sit on her bed.

“Yes,” Sayo said as she planted herself on the foot. “Do you want to cum inside me?”

“ _Yes!”_ Hina replied. “But, I also want to know if you’ve had your prescription changed now that you’ve got time to get a consultation.”

“I haven’t,” Sayo replied as she shook her head. “I still have almost an entire month’s worth.”

Hina's grin grew wider. "So you can still lactate?"

Sayo blushed harder. “Yes—do you want me to?”

“Yes, Mommy…!” Hina said, licking her lips.

“Then stand there and keep yourself hard,” Sayo said. “It happens most often when I masturbate and play with my breasts at the same time…” she looked aside then continued “… and I want to show off to you as well.”

“Oh, yes, _please!_ That would be so boppin’, Mommy!” Hina said as she nodded furiously and started stroking her cock.

“It’ll be a while,” Sayo said as she spread her legs and got comfortable.

“I’ve been waiting for _years,_ Mommy, I can wait,” Hina said, looking at Sayo with bright, eager, _hungry_ eyes.

Sayo reached for a breast and started toying with it, reached down between her legs. Normally, she’d go right to rubbing herself but with Hina watching, she spread her fingers out over her stomach, toyed with the rough patch of pubic hair above it, before she slowly slid her fingers down to her glistening pussy.

Sayo moaned, louder and hotter than she thought she was still capable of. She could feel herself quickly getting wetter as she touched herself, watched and listened to Hina’s stroking hand becoming a gooey, sticky mess from just how _much_ pre-cum her cock was drooling.

Sayo masturbated for half-an-hour, till she felt a familiar fullness building in her breasts. She pulled her hand off her pussy, gently squeezed her breasts, rubbed and teased her nipples until warm, creamy milk started spilling out of them.

“Ahh, Mommy!” Hina squealed, knees quaking as she stopped stroking. “Please, let me drink your milk! I want to taste you so badly!”

“Come here, then,” Sayo said as she held her arms out.

Hina eagerly jumped in, hugged her, and latched on, sucked and gulped down like she was starving. Sayo squealed and moaned, cradling Hina’s head with one trembling hand as she reached behind her with the other.

“That’s it, Hina, drink up...” she whispered as she slowly leaned back. “Mommy’s milk is _all_ for you.”

Sayo laid down comfortably on her back, Hina continued to nurse for a few minutes before she suddenly pulled away, pushed herself up, and looked at Sayo. “Mommy,” she said, her voice trembling, milk dribbling from her lips, “I’ve had enough—I _really_ want to put my cock in you now.”

“Go ahead, Hina,” Sayo said as she reached around and gripped Hina’s pre-cum covered cock. “And don’t hold back, either—Mommy wants you to fuck her and cum as much as you like, inside or outside.”

“Yes, Mommy...” Hina whimpered as Sayo guided her to her pussy.

Sayo felt the drooling head press up against her folds, throbbing, leaking so much more mess than they’d ever need. “Ready, Hina?” she asked as she slowly let go.

“Yes,” Hina whispered as she placed her hands on Sayo's thighs. “Ready, Mommy?”

Sayo laid her hands beside her and said, “Yes.”

Hina bit her lip, closed her eyes, and penetrated her. “Mommy…!” she squealed as she came almost instantly, her cock pumping several loads into Sayo.

Before Sayo could react, Hina pulled out, so much hot, gooey white mess spilling and spurting out of her pussy. “Oh my gosh, Mommy!” Hina panted. “I’m so sorry! You just felt too--”

“Hina,” Sayo whispered.

Hina stopped.

Sayo reached up and stroked her cheek. “We’re going to kiss and touch each other until you get hard again, then we’re going to try this again, okay?”

“And if I cum too early again?” Hina whispered.

“We’ll try a third time,” Sayo said. “Now come here…” she said as she coaxed Hina down.

They kissed, better than ever without all the salt, both able to appreciate the warmth and feel of the other’s mouth. They pulled away, Hina laid herself back down on top of Sayo, Sayo wrapped her arms around Hina, then they kissed again, then again, and again.

Eventually, they stopped, both panting for breath. “Are you feeling good, Hina?” Sayo whispered.

"Positively zappin'," Hina said. "I think I'm _almost_ hard enough to try penetrating you again!”

“Then let Mommy get you the rest of the way there,” Sayo said as she let go of Hina. “Push yourself up, Hina.”

“Yes, Mommy!” Hina said as she did.

Sayo reached around her hip and grabbed Hina’s cock and began to stroke it this time. Her hand glided so smoothly and effortlessly over her cum-soaked shaft, it almost slipped off entirely several times. Though Sayo couldn’t fathom where it all even came from, she knew exactly where much of it was going next.

“ _Mmm…_ Mommy, stop, I’m ready again,” Hina whispered.

“Sure you’re not too stimulated?” Sayo asked as she stopped stroking. “I can wait a while for you to calm down some.”

“No, I’m ready,” Hina said, shaking her head. “I know just how boppin’ it’s going to be now, I’ll be fine, I swear.”

“That’s my good girl,” Sayo whispered as she guided Hina back to pussy, the mess from earlier still leaking out.

Hina penetrated Sayo again. She gasped but didn’t cum, waited a few moments before she began to thrust, building up a rhythm, spreading the hot, gooey mess inside Sayo, filling her up with yet more of it.

“Do you like fucking Mommy’s pussy, Hina?” Sayo whispered.

“Yes, Mommy,” Hina said as she began to pant. “You’re so boppin’.”

“Do you want Mommy to play with her breasts and milk them again?”

“ _Yes!”_ Hina cried as she built up to a wild, frantic pace. “Yes, yes please!”

Sayo put her hands on her breasts once more, smearing pre-cum all over them as groped and fondled them once more. She rubbed her nipples and gave them a little squeeze, cried out in surprise as warm, creamy milk sprayed out and all over herself and Hina.

“Ahh—Mommy…!” Hina screamed as she came again.

Sayo gasped as she felt Hina _erupt_ inside her, pumping her pussy full of hot, gooey cum, the excess quickly spurting and spilling out of their joined hips, onto an ever-growing mess on the sheets.

Hina trembled and shook, continued gripping onto Sayo’s thighs to keep herself upright. “Mom-my…!” she whined. “That was super boppin’ but you made me cum _way_ too early…!”

“I… I’m sorry,” Sayo panted. “I didn’t know that would happen, it’s never come out this… powerfully.”

Hina hummed as she pulled out. “Well, I’m all cummed out for now...” she muttered. “Can I nurse until you’re out, too, Mommy?” she asked, brightening up.

Sayo sighed. “I suppose it’s a better way of dealing with this than waiting it out in the bathroom,” she hummed.

They re-positioned themselves so Sayo could lay down flat on the bed, Hina could snuggle up beside her, the two could comfortably embrace as Hina latched onto Sayo’s breast. She suckled much more gently and slowly until she eventually ran out.

“I’m really glad we’ve got all this tension cleared up between us, Mommy...” Hina sleepily muttered as she pulled away. “I don’t know how long we must have been letting this go unchecked.”

“Probably years, maybe even a decade,” Sayo muttered. “How fortunate all it takes to start fixing it is one night of wild, passionate, taboo sex.”

“Mhmm!” Hina hummed as she nestled her head on Sayo’s breasts.

Sayo stopped and blinked. She groaned then said, “I meant that as a sarcastic, cynical joke but that really is the case, isn’t it? Fuck, why can’t we just be a normal mother-daughter pair…?”

Hina giggled. “Since when were we _ever_ normal, Mommy?”

Sayo sighed and smiled. “Point taken.”

And with that, they both fell asleep.

* * *

It’s been months since they’ve moved now.

Pastel*Palettes have rapidly exploded in popularity. Regardless of what happened with their agency and the group (knock on wood), enough corporate bigwigs and headhunters had seen Hina’s musical talent, her sizable dedicated fanbase, and her genius that her career in show business was all but assured.

Meanwhile, Sayo’s professional life was completely over now, as she received her last paycheck from her former company and had no interest in getting a new job. Now, she spent almost all of her days cleaning up their home, grocery shopping and cooking their meals, and finally taking care of herself. Exercising was a priority, so Sayo could start feeling as proud of her thighs as Hina was delighted by them.

For the moment, though, Sayo was mixing up some boxed pancake mix on their kitchen counter.

“Mommy…!”

Sayo felt Hina tackle-hug her from behind, affectionately nuzzling her shoulder as she pressed her throbbing and leaking cock against her ass. Sayo stopped whisking and sighed playfully. “Can’t get rid of your morning wood yourself again, Hina?” she asked.

“Mhmm!” Hina hummed. “Before I can even come close to finishing, I keep thinking about how much more boppin’ it would be to finish inside you, then my hand just can’t cut it anymore…!”

“Of course,” Sayo said as she moved the bowl well out of the way. “Well, I suppose it can’t be helped,” she said as she bent over it and got comfortable.

“Thank you, Mommy,” Hina hummed as she moved back, pulled down Sayo’s sweatpants to reveal her pussy. “I love you!”

“I love you too, Hina,” Sayo said, blushing and biting her lip as she felt Hina begin to penetrate her.

This was her lot in life now—and unlike the other times, she needed no convincing to accept it.


End file.
